


Bookmark

by niigoki



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 12:22:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16284533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niigoki/pseuds/niigoki
Summary: Jihyo makes sure to mark the page Mina was reading before putting the book aside on the nightstand as she straddles her lap. “I want attention.”





	Bookmark

**Author's Note:**

> Brithday gift for @jeongmisahyo on twitter. Enjoy~

Mina has always enjoyed the luminosity of their lamp on the nightstand; it had three different intensities, and it was almost always set to the lowest one. Many would think that it wasn’t appropriate for reading, others would call its shade too orange – for Mina, it was perfect.

She sits up on the bed frame, a soft grin adorning her features as the chapter of the mystery novel she’s reading starts to reach its climax. She’s been waiting forever for the revelation – Mina is positive that she knows who the culprit is, but there is a thrill to the unknown – and tonight, she will finally receive her reward. She hopes to be right; it will give her a sense of satisfaction that most would call eccentric. Mina just likes to be reminded that she’s a genius from time to time.

The door to the bathroom opens at this point, and Mina’s girlfriend steps out of her much deserved shower, wrapped in her purple robe. It was a present from her boss for her excellent work at the company, and it’s the first time Jihyo decides to wear it. She took her sweet time in the bathroom mirror, checking how it felt on her body, and ultimately deciding that she wanted to show Mina the gift as a surprise.

“Hey baby, check it out.” Jihyo bends over slightly, one hand on her exposed thigh as she wriggles her eyebrows trying to be funny and sexy at the same time. “What do you think?”

Mina just hums without tearing her gaze from the book. The protagonist found himself in terrible danger, and she had no idea how he would get out of this predicament.

Jihyo pouts. “Minari… hey, look over here, I have a surprise for you.”

“Just a second.”

There is silence as Mina’s eyes move back and forth capturing the pages, and Jihyo gets tired of her position after a while. She straightens up her back and crosses her arms, puffing some air from her nose.

Ten seconds go by without a reaction, so Jihyo decides to take the matter into her own hands.

Mina doesn’t process what’s happening until it’s too late. Out of nowhere she feels the book slipping away from her hands, and a weight settling on her lap. “What— Jihyo-yah…!”

Jihyo makes sure to mark the page Mina was reading before putting the book aside on the nightstand as she straddles her lap. “I want attention.”

Mina finally looks at her girlfriend fully, and her breath gets caught in her throat at the sight; the robe is new, and it doesn’t cover nearly as much as it should. Mina’s eyes immediately land on the cleavage in front of her and she licks her lips involuntarily. “I was at a really good part of the chapter…”

“The story won’t run away,” Jihyo puts her arms around Mina’s neck and smiles. “I might, if I don’t get the attention I deserve.”

“So needy,” Mina’s free hands touch Jihyo’s bare thighs, moving up. “What’s this robe?”

“I got it as a present. Wanted to surprise you.”

“Well, you definitely did.” Mina chuckles, leaning forward. She places a chaste kiss to the skin above Jihyo’s breasts. “You smell so good.”

“New moisturizer, too.”

“Hmm, you’re full of surprises tonight.” One more kiss.

“And you almost traded me for a book.” Jihyo pouts again and Mina looks up at her; she can’t take how cute her girlfriend looks when she’s needy like this.

“I’m sorry, baby. Forgive me?”

“Hmm, I don’t know if you deserve it.” Jihyo lowers her voice, leaning in. “Let me think about it.”

Mina grins too, and their mouths meet in a hot kiss. Jihyo licks her lower lip instantly and their tongues roll together lazily as Mina sighs. She’s missed this, even though they’ve had intimate moments earlier that day. She just misses Jihyo constantly, if she’s honest, and this eagerness that comes with her when she gets in a mood.

Mina’s hands massage Jihyo’s thighs and her skin feels smooth underneath her fingertips. She wants to tell her that, but breaking the kiss right now is unthinkable. So, she keeps rubbing Jihyo’s skin, hoping that her message comes across.

It doesn’t take long for Mina to feel a gentle roll of hips on her lap, and she grins at the movement. They pull back for a second, only to kiss again, more intensely. Jihyo moves her hands to Mina’s neck, then down her chest, cupping her breasts over the pajama shirt. The gesture makes Mina groan into Jihyo’s mouth.

Jihyo breaks the kiss, pressing her forehead against her girlfriend’s. “Hey.”

“H-hey, you.” Mina answers, a bit breathless.

“Move your leg up a bit?”

“Like this?” Mina does as she’s told and Jihyo lifts her hip to adjust herself better. Mina feels something warm and moist against her thigh and swallows hard. “Oh.”

“Don’t move, alright? Let me enjoy this.” Jihyo smiles as Mina nods, and dives back in. Instead of kissing her mouth, however, Jihyo’s lips latch onto her girlfriend’s neck, and she peppers kisses there as her hips start to roll again with more purpose.

Mina can’t do anything but stay still as Jihyo pleases herself on her leg.

She feels hot kisses on the side of her neck, sliding through the column of her throat, then to the other side. Kisses turn into licks, and Mina breathes out as she feels Jihyo’s teeth starting to show. It starts with innocent nibbles at first, but when she feels a stronger bite on the hinge of her jaw, Mina lets out a louder whimper.

Jihyo grins against her skin and whispers hotly in her ear. “Buckle up.”

That sentence always means trouble. Mina’s stomach flips as Jihyo sinks her teeth into her neck, sucking strongly.

“Ah…” Mina’s hands grasp the sheets under them as she hisses. Jihyo moves away after a few seconds, licking the offended spot, then bites again a little further down – but not much.

Mina already feels herself getting wet from this simple gesture, so she closes her eyes and breathes heavily. Jihyo knows what biting does to her, and yet, she doesn’t stop. And the worst part is that Mina can’t even move her own hips to find some friction, because Jihyo is still on top of her, l grinding against her thigh.

“You hear that sound?” Jihyo asks as her core slides wetly on her leg. “All for you.”

Mina can only let a high-pitched moan as Jihyo bites down again. And again. Each bite is accompanied by a roll of hips, and it gets faster by the second. Mina can only whimper and tremble under her, as Jihyo’s teeth sink again, and again, and again.

She only stops marking Mina’s neck to breathe heavily against her collarbones. “Ah… fuck.”

Mina’s heart is beating so fast that she has no idea how she manages to get a word out. “C-close?”

“Yeah.”

Jihyo lifts her torso to stare at Mina, and her flushed face is one of the prettiest sights in the world. Mina is hypnotized for a second, a bit overwhelmed by everything – the pulsating pain on the entire left side of her neck, the wetness on her thigh, the pants and soft moans coming from the woman on top of her. Snapping out of it, Mina grabs Jihyo’s hips, helping her move faster.

“S-so close… fuck,” Jihyo closes her eyes and bites her lower lip. “Mina—”

“I got you.”

Jihyo leans down again and comes, giving another bite to Mina’s neck. The pain is a lot, which makes Mina whine and moan at the same time as her girlfriend rides her own orgasm.

It takes a while, but Jihyo eventually lets go of her neck and collapses on Mina, who is finally allowed to but down her thigh. They’re both out of breath – the difference being that Jihyo got her release, while Mina can feel herself pulsating at the desire. She really needs someone to touch her.

“You okay?” Mina asks.

“Hmm… yeah. You?”

“I could use… some touching, myself.” Mina blushes at her own words; she’s still quite shy despite being used to it.

“Well… how about,” Jihyo gets up after catching her breath and moves down, to where Mina’s shorts meet her skin. “I clean you up first?”

“H-huh?”

Lifting the hem of her shorts, Jihyo starts licking the wet trail on Mina’s leg made by herself. The sight of her girlfriend in between her legs is incredibly hot, but the fact that she wasn’t doing anything to remove any piece of Mina’s clothing was making her fidgety.

Jihyo’s tongue works all over her one thigh and she hums in pleasure at the taste of herself. Once she’s all done, she kneels back up, and unties her pretty robe, letting it fall on the floor. Mina can only stare at her beautiful naked body as she breathes heavily. “Jihyo…”

“You left me for a book, so my turn is not over yet.” Jihyo smirks, and Mina’s heart leaps a beat.

“What? But…”

Jihyo only crawls up to her, presses a single kiss to her lips, then rolls over to the side with her head on the pillows and her legs spread. “I’m not satisfied, yet… I made such a mess. Clean me up, too?”

It’s hard to say no when Jihyo is begging to be eaten out.

Mina tries her best to ignore the wetness in her underwear and moves to where Jihyo needs her again. She kisses the inside of her thighs for a bit, then kisses Jihyo’s clit. She’s still quite sensitive from before, so her hips buckle a little. “S-slowly.”

“…Okay.”

Mina gives her a broad, lazy lick, and Jihyo’s moan is music to her ears. She keeps going like this, and soon feels Jihyo’s fingers in her hair. “Good... good girl…”

The praise makes it all more difficult for Mina to concentrate.

She works wonderfully well, but every time she tries to speed things up so she can get her own release, Jihyo pulls at her hair, making her groan and slow down. She does it five times before Jihyo starts moving her hips against her tongue.

“It’s so good… Mina… you’re doing so well,” Jihyo has her head dipped back and her eyes closed. Her breathing shakes when Mina dips her tongue inside. “Ah… don’t stop. Mina, don’t stop…”

And she doesn’t. Stopping isn’t even a word on her dictionary at this point, as Jihyo massages her scalp and her whines get progressively louder.

It doesn’t take long for Jihyo to come all over again on her tongue, and Mina drinks all she has to offer in earnest. She keeps licking and sucking at her clit until Jihyo pulls her hair again, then releases it, breathing hard on the sheets.

Mina rubs her lips with the back of her hand and starts removing her own shirt and shorts, because now, surely, she will be rewarded; she’s been a good girl, right?

“The box…” Jihyo says, still in a haze. “Under the bed.”

“Box?”

“The strap-on.”

This makes Mina blush, but she doesn’t think twice. Yes, she could go for the strap-on right now. In a scurry, she grabs the box of toys, and finds her treasure quickly, bringing it back to Jihyo who’s already sitting up again with a wicked smile on her face. This only makes Mina worried.

“Put it on. I’m not done yet.” Is all Jihyo says, and Mina wants to cry.

“But… it’s my turn now…” She doesn’t want to beg, but it’s a desperate situation. “Please, Jihyo, I need you… inside me, if possible.”

Jihyo softens her gaze and cups her cheek. She leans in and kisses her, and it’s so wonderfully gentle that Mina almost forgives her for the torture. Jihyo pulls back before she can deepen the kiss, and helps Mina put the harness around her hips. “One more time, then I’ll fill you like never before, baby.”

It shouldn’t be this hot, but Mina is so worked up at this point that she’d melt at absolutely anything Jihyo whispered in her ear.

The toy is finally in place and Jihyo guides Mina to the edge of the bed. Then, she gets on her knees, and by the time Mina realizes what this means, Jihyo has already her mouth around the toy, sucking her off.

Mina wants to die, because she can’t feel anything, but at the same time, she feels _everything_.

Jihyo drools all over it, rubs it, and looks up at Mina with such an intense gaze that she could come undone solely from that stare.

“Jesus…” Mina whispers as she watches Jihyo take her in her mouth again.

“You’re so big, baby.” Jihyo teases. “Bet I can deepthroat you.”

“W-wait—” Mina doesn’t know if she can take this sight, but Jihyo _does_ swallow her whole, and it’s too much. She bobs her head back and forth, going deeper and deeper each time, and Mina can’t help but to grab at the back of her head after a while and guide her movements.

God, Mina needs to come.

“Jihyo, p-please, I can’t…” Her heart is almost bursting out of her chest.

“Hmm? Alright, I guess that’s enough.” Jihyo says, and Mina almost smiles, until Jihyo gets to her feet and positions herself on top of the strap. She applies some lube to the toy before anything. “Hold on a little longer okay?”

“Are you kidding me…” Is all Mina can say before Jihyo sinks into it. The sound out of her mouth in sinful, and Mina moans with her at the feeling – the toy doesn’t touch her clit, but it’s close enough, and it makes her _desperate_.

Then, Jihyo starts to ride her.

He stamina is otherworldly, and even after coming twice Jihyo still rides her like her life depends on it. She’s nearly delirious with pleasure, and Mina tries to move with her because she needs to do _something_ with her hips or else she’ll die.

“God, you feel so good—” Jihyo can barely speak. “You have no idea… fuck, Mina— ah!”

And in between moans and slurred strings of words, Jihyo comes again, way too fast. Mina can’t blame her; the overstimulation must be huge.

Jihyo slows down, still with the toy inside her, heaving. Mina can only play with her hair and press kisses to her shoulder as she waits for the post-orgasm haze to pass.

She still needs to come really badly.

“Jihyo,” Mina says in a whine, cupping her cheek and kissing the corner of her mouth. “Please,” Then her cheek. “ _Please,_ ” Then her lips, crashing their teeth together. “Please, fuck me. _Please_. I’m nearly coming from your moans alone.”

Jihyo giggles, turns her face to kiss Mina again, and finally gets off her lap. She shudders when the toy slips out and removes it from Mina’s hips, moving to the bathroom. Mina is almost crying because she’s making her wait _again_ – probably to wash the strap before using it on her, but still. She needs her, and she needs her _now_.

When Jihyo returns with a clean toy in hands, she finds Mina with a pillow between her legs, biting the back of her hand as she rubs against it.

Jihyo sighs. “Couldn’t wait?”

Mina just shakes her head, and grinds down again. “Jihyo…”

She sounds absolutely desperate. It’s a huge turn on.

“Come here, baby.” Jihyo ties the toy around her hips this time, and removes the pillow from Mina’s legs. She’s dripping. “You’re so messy when you’re like this.”

“It’s… your fault,” Mina’s face is flushed, and her pupils are dilated.

“Good,” Jihyo smiles softly and leans her down on her throne of pillows, positioning herself on top of her. “You’re so pretty like this.”

Mina moans. It doesn’t take much to make sounds come out of her at this state.

Jihyo brushes a strand of hair from Mina’s sweaty forehead and places a kiss there. Then, the tip of the strap touches Mina’s entrance. “I’d get the lube, but I don’t think we need it.”

Mina doesn’t even let her finish, and grabs Jihyo’s ass, pulling her in. When the strap fills her entirely, Mina groans loudly. She’s hardly ever made sounds like this – Jihyo enjoys this desperation way too much.

She moves her hips slowly because Mina is already on the edge, and leans down to suck on a nipple. Mina grinds up, fucking herself on the toy – Jihyo doesn’t need to do much, really. She stops moving at some point, just to see Mina’s reaction, and all Mina does is let out whimpers and keep rolling her hips up, chanting Jihyo’s name like she’s her goddess.

Maybe salvation can come after so much torture.

“You have no idea how pretty you look,” Jihyo praises, and praises, and praises her. “Using my cock like this. I’m not even moving, and you’re so eager. All for me…”

“For you…” Mina groans, and grabs desperately at anything she can reach – Jihyo’s back is her target, so she scratches hard. “B-bite me, Jihyo, mark me, please…”

And she does. Mina’s neck was already wrecked from the previous hickeys, so it’s incredibly sensitive – Jihyo bites there again, turning purple skin into red, making sure it will stay for the rest of the day tomorrow. Mina’s nails dig on her skin, and Jihyo grunts as she starts moving her hips again.

With one touch of her hand, Mina is gone.

“I’m c— I’m coming, I’m coming—!” It’s a long whine and Mina just moves according to Jihyo’s rhythm as she finally feels release. After so long, it’s finally here. Mina is sure her orgasm lasts longer than any other.

And she comes one more time, accidentally, on Jihyo’s fingers. She doesn’t even realize that the strap is long gone – maybe a temporary amnesia caused by the pleasure. All that she knows is that she doesn’t want to leave her bed.

“Wow,” Jihyo says, collapsing beside her girlfriend. She sighs happily. “That was new.”

Mina’s face is flushed, and she can only giggle weakly, heart still soaring. “Yeah…” She turns her face to look at Jihyo. “That was… so mean…”

“But it paid off in the end.”

“Still… mean…” She turns on her side and they hug, naked, sweaty bodies finding comfort in each other. Jihyo licks her fingers clean and then runs them through Mina’s hair. They can take a nice shower together, tomorrow. She can’t wait.

Jihyo feels something wet on her breast and realizes that it’s just Mina’s mouth around a nipple. She sucks gently, and mumbles something, too tired to think. Jihyo pulls her on top of her and presses a kiss to her hair.

“I love you so much. Goodnight, baby.”

Mina sleeps like this, with only one thought in mind.

_I need to read books in front of Jihyo more often._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Jihyo ships are underrated send tweet
> 
> Find me on my social media:  
> Twitter: @niigoki_  
> Tumblr: niigoki  
> CuriousCat: curiouscat.me/niigoki


End file.
